Phantom
Phantom was a rogue Alpha Team special agent who specialized in mechanics, stealth, and piloting. Biography Alpha Team Phantom joined Alpha Team during Mission Deep Freeze. At one point, he teamed up with Databoard to infiltrate Ogel's Mountain Fortress and rescue Frozeen. After going on many successful missions for Alpha Team, Phantom rose in rank and achieved the reputed status of special agent. He chose the Blizzard Blaster as his new personal vehicle, which he further modified and customized with a black color scheme. Phantom was still working with Alpha Team when Evil Ogel made his last attempt to take over the world in 2008. Although Phantom remained loyal to Alpha Team, Frozeen incorrectly suspected that he might have been a mole working for Ogel. Due to false evidence planted by Frozeen, he was stripped of his rank as special agent and then formally discharged from the team. Dino Attack By the time of the Dino Attack, Frozeen had disappeared. Taking advantage of the chaos of the Dino Attack, Phantom stole his personal Blizzard Blaster and began searching for Frozeen. One by one, he tracked down some of Frozeen's friends from Alpha Team and demanded that they tell him Frozeen's location. When they did not know the answer, Phantom killed them and moved on to his next target. Phantom's search for Frozeen led him to LEGO City. There, he attacked Zero near a Dino Attack outpost, although the Dino Attack agent was able to get away safely. When Phantom encountered Rex piloting the Silver Scorpion, he attacked the Dino Attack agent twice while demanding to know Frozeen's location. Neither Rex nor Zero knew where Frozeen was, but Phantom would not believe them. Then, a figure in a G.E. Body showed up, claimed to be Frozeen, and led Phantom away. Too late, Phantom realized that it was a trap set up by General Evil, who battled Phantom before using an airborne chemical to induce temporary amnesia. With no memory of his search for Frozeen or antagonistic behavior towards Rex, the now-amnesic Phantom decided to team up with Rex and Zero as they searched for PBB. They discovered PBB's Airship, but nobody was inside. Then, the airship was attacked by a Blacktron ship commanded by Kotua. The airship was destroyed, but the three minifigs escaped in the Silver Scorpion. While Phantom and Zero clad themselves in Tactical Operations Armor for protection, Kotua continued to attack the Scorpion Orb Launcher until a missile destroyed the Blacktron craft. After the Silver Scorpion repaired itself, they traveled to the LEGO City coast near Res-Q Headquarters to investigate Zero's theory about the rotten eggs that may repel Mutant Dinos. However, they encountered a Mutant Vinscale Octomus swarm and fled, meeting up with Chompy. Phantom, Rex, Zero, and Chompy entered a nearby military camp, and the soldiers were frightened by the sight of the T-Rex. Thus, the soldiers attacked, pursuing Chompy in their jeeps. Phantom and the others fought the soldiers to defend Chompy, but Kotua arrived in a power suit. Chaos emerged from a manhole and flooded the military camp. When Chaos knocked out Phantom and Zero, Rex brought them back into the Silver Scorpion, which was then destroyed by Chaos's Maelstrom-enhanced powers. Phantom was unexpectedly rescued by the Villains Headquarters. He woke up in a prisoner cell, which he quickly escaped. Meeting up with Zero, Rex, and a mysterious figure known as The Phantom, they fled from Sam Sinister, the Brickster, Finister, and the Frickster. When they encountered Vladek and Fladek, The Phantom stopped to fight the villains, while Phantom, Zero, and Rex escaped the airship on the backs of three Mutant Pterosaurs. They received a radio transmission regarding a soldier being chased by Chaos. Chaos arrived shortly afterward, now allied with Kotua, and transformed into Perfect Chaos. While Chaos and Kotua fought against Databoard's own airship, the ''Saber'', they were able to escape. They decided to travel to the destroyed Dino Attack Headquarters to salvage equipment. To their surprise, there was a new building in the place of the old headquarters. There, they met Roger Remous and his sister Amanda "Claw" Remous. While Rex, Remous, and Claw fought Finister and his H.R.D.B., Phantom and Zero explored the building, which they discovered to be a new Dino Attack Headquarters erected by Brick League United. Claiming that Zero had seen a Super Mutant Pterosaur, Phantom tricked Rex into following him on a wild goose chase, ultimately luring him into a dark alley. There, Phantom revealed that he had regained his memory, and resumed his interrogation of Rex. Rex still did not know anything about Frozeen, so Phantom tried to execute him, only to be interrupted by Claw. Then, he tried to kill them both, but The Phantom intervened and accused Phantom of becoming the very villain he once sought to destroy. Phantom then realized that "The Phantom" was Frozeen all along. Frozeen threw Phantom across the alley, and he struck a concrete wall headfirst. When Rex checked his body, he could not feel a pulse, leading him to declare that Phantom was dead. When Rex returned to Dino Attack Headquarters, he reported that Phantom had been killed by Mutant Raptors. Zero, believing Phantom to still be alive, experienced hallucinations where Phantom appeared to be working alongside him during a mission to LEGO Studios. Abilities and Traits Phantom was a skilled pilot and mechanic. He was also a master of stealth, allowing him to sneak through enemy bases during his time with Alpha Team. He was also a fairly skilled actor, able to pretend that he was still amnesic to trick Rex into following him alone. As an Alpha Team special agent, he underwent intense training and was at his physical and mental peak. While wearing T.O.A., he was even faster and stronger. Although Phantom was once a loyal and idealistic Alpha Team agent, his attitude turned sour and bitter after his reputation was wrongly ruined by Frozeen. After this, he swore revenge and made it his goal to find and kill Frozeen. As a rogue Alpha Team agent, Phantom was aggressive and demanding, willing to attack Alpha Team and Dino Attack agents alike in his obsessive search for Frozeen. His anger and lust for revenge had led him into madness, leading him to believe that anyone vaguely associated with Frozeen was part of a conspiracy, and those that did not know his location were liars who were hiding information to protect him. If he could not get what he wanted, Phantom was willing to kill his victims, even though they were innocent. When he lost his memory, Phantom became a lot more naive and trusting. He also tended to have attention deficiency; in an effort to prolong Phantom's amnesia, Rex and Zero would often point out random distractions such as shiny rocks. Specific names, such as PBB, seemed to jog his memory, which is why Rex and Zero went by the nicknames "Peasam" and "Norik" whenever they were with Phantom. It is likely that his recovery was triggered by Zero saying Frozeen's name when talking about Chompy. Quotes Trivia *Phantom is the primary character of BZP Noob #30000 in Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG. *'PeabodySam' intended for Phantom's amnesia to only be temporary. However, BZP Noob #30000 did not stay in Dino Attack RPG long enough for Phantom to recover. When writing Love and War, PeabodySam noticed that Phantom's last documented appearance in the RPG was in the specific timeframe that the story took place, and therefore he decided to tie up the loose threads of Phantom's subplot. *In Dino Attack RPG, it was written that Phantom was literally transformed into Toa of Fire by a Ta-Metru Great Kanoka Disk. In Love and War, this has been retconned to Phantom wearing Tactical Operations Armor. *'Nuras Dino Attack RPG Characters topic included a scene depicting Phantom battling Zero. While this scenario does not actually appear in ''Dino Attack RPG, it was retroactively declared canon by this wiki. *Phantom, Elizabeth Wilma, and Cane are currently the only exceptions to the rule that one player cannot kill another player's character without permission. See Also *Phantom/Legends Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:BZP Noob 30000 Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters